The new battles
by Zeek72
Summary: A new enemy arises in the monster world and a girl is sent there from ours to help. She meets up with a rancher and they start a quest to team up with other ranchers and fight the threat.
1. Chp 1 Heros arrival

Big T: Hello one and all and welcome to my second fic. I know I should be working on my fire emblem fic but I fealt like putting this up to. This fic is based off an rp I started at a message bored that never ended. I've only been in two rps where was an ending. Oh well one of them was mine so i'm happy. This fic will have monsters from MRA 2 (monster rancher advance 2). The characters will also be in it and if I feel to i'll use stuff from the other games.

Holly: Why am I here?

Big T: Because you're my favorite human character from the anime

Holly: Why's that?

Big T: Don't know (hugs her)

Holly: Um...Can you let go off me?

Big T: O.k (lets go of her)

Tiger: Why am I here?

Big T: Favorite monster from the anime (smiles)

Tiger: Why are you smilling?

Big T: (takes a step forward)

Tiger:What are you doing(takes a step back)

Big T: Let me give you a hug (takes another step forward)

Tiger: No (takes 20 steps back)

Big T: Come on (runs after him)

Tiger: (runs)

Big T: Start the fic holly (takes out a net and runs faster)

Holly: Um...O.k. Thewriter of this ficdoesn't own the monster rancher anime or the games (except for the MRA 1 and 2 game cartredgies). If any one who's from the message board otaku board is reading this and had a character in the writers rp he hopes you don't mind him useing them.

(--)

A girl about 15 years old was going down the road on black roller blades. She had short dirty blond hair, blue eyes, a red bandana, a green t shirt, red torn up jeans. She had green pack and had two rings on her left and right index fingers. One had a red gem and one had a blue one. She had gotten out of school and was trying to get to a game store quickly while trying to keep from hitting people. A new monster rancher game out and she wanted to get one quickly. She picked up speed as she went down a hill. She dodged people as she went. She saw a fire hydrant and jumped over it. When she landed she almost fell but swung her arms around and was able to keep her self up. She closed her eyes smiling then quickly opened his eyes as a light stand came in front of her. He quickly dodged to the right nearly missing in. She Looked back and let out a sigh. When she turned around she saw the store coming out but some one was coming out of the store. She turned to her sides and stopped as she reached the person. She swung her arms around and fell onto her back. She let out a light moan as she sat up and looked at the person.

"Sorry about almost running youover Genki" the girl said scratching the back of her head.

"It's alright Kris but you really need to look out where your going" Genki said.

"I know but you know how it is" Kris said opening her bag as she took off her skates.

"Ya but if you keep it up you should figure out how to stop when you need to" Genki said smiling.

Kris just nodded as she took out a pair of sneakers and put them on. She put her skates in her back as she stood up.

"Still trying to get back to the monster world" Kris asked pointing to the bag Genki was holding.

"Yup. Maybe this game will open a portal like the other one" Genki said.

"Well best of luck to you" Kris said smiling as she opened the door and walked into the shop.

She walked down some of the isles till she found the new monster rancher game. She noticed it was the last one and quickly grabbed it and ran up to the counter. She paid the store clerk for the game and ran out the door. Since she bought the game she just wanted to get home quickly and play it so she didn't bother to put her skates back on. When she got home she ran up the stairs. She skidded into her room tossing her back pack onto her bed. She took the game out of the bag and opened the case as she turned on her game system and t.v. She put the game disc into the system and smiled as the starting animation came up. When it was finished the words 'would you like to start your journey now' appeared with the yes and no answer. Kris clicked on yes and the disk started loading then the screen went black. Kris blinked a couple of times wondering what happened.

"Don't tell me my t.v's busted already. I got this thing a couple of weeks ago" Kris said letting out a sigh.

Kris was about to take the disc out of the game system when the t.v screen started giving of different colored lights. Kris didn't know what was going on but she touched the screen. When her fingers reached the glass there was a flash of white light that blinded Kris. The light faded and Kris blinked her eyes as they refocused. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her room any more. She was sitting on a path in the middle of a field.

"O.k. Where am I" Kris asked her self as she stood up and looked around.

(SC)

A teen about 16 years was walking thought the forest. He had black hair, brown eyes, a red head band, green shirt, orange vest, black pants, a leather belt with a medium sized back attached to it along with a chain that had a scythe blade at one end and a weight on the other, boots and gloves with the finger cut off. Around his neck he had a necklace with a stone ring about the size of his fist with different markings and a red crystal floating in the middle of it. To the left of him was a chapel with a black ribbon on it's head. The teen lifted the stone up and the crystal glowed and the tip pointed in the direction they were heading.

"How long is this going to take Glen and are you even sure that things pointing in the right direction" the chapel asked.

"I'm sure Bells. This compass hasn't led me wrong yet" Glen said stopping to look down at Bells.

"It's a piece of junk that your grandpa left you. There's no way to know if it'll lead you right this time" Bells said looking up at him.

"Grandpa left me you didn't he" Glen said as he hit Bells on her head.

Her head rang and she put her arms on it to stop the ringing.

"What was that for" Bells asked rubbing the spot where she was hit.

"I know suzurins don't like being hit in the head and you deserved it" Glen said.

"I'm a chapel. Not a suzurin" Bells said glaring at him.

"So? You're still one of the suzurin breeds even if you're mixed with a gali" Glen said as he started walking again.

Bells just mumbled some thing under breath as she floated after him. They walked for a couple of minutes and stopped. Glen looked around then closed his eyes.

"What is it" Bells asked.

"A joker breed, pixie breed, about four or 5 scale jells and" Glen said but stopped as he ducked down and pulled Bells down with him.

Three poison darts hit the tree behind him. Glen stood up pulling Bells back up.

"And three black worms" Glen said as he started running.

Bells looked at the darts then back at Glen as she flew to catch up.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to tell me how you do that" Bells said.

"I can't. It's a gift" Glen said smiling.

They continued to run but stopped when the crystal on the stone compass started spinning. They looked around and saw a stone temple imbedded into a cliff. Glen and Bells ran up to it and looked it over. There were places where windows could have been but they weren't sure there were any. What Glen and bells really noticed was there was no door to the building.

"How the heck are we supposed to get in" Bells said a bit frustrated.

Before Glen could reply a energy shot went past them and hit the wall blowing a hole it in. Glen turned around to see a scale jell in its laser cannon form. Bells swung her arms using do mi so. The stars hit the scale jell making it fall over. Glen heard a rumbling sound and saw a new wall coming down to replace the one that had a hole in it. Glen grabbed bells and jumped into the hole before it closed.

"You'd think for some thing that's practically immortal a scale jell would have better aim" Glen said looking around.

"Well let's be glad that one didn't. It made a door for us to get in here" Bells said.

Glen nodded as he ran up some stairs with Bells following. They came into a hallway and started running. As they ran Glen noticed that there were some windows in the temple but most of them were hidden by the temple walls. They heard a explosion. And Glen pushed a window open. He looked out to see the scale jells trying to blast through the front temple door.

"Try to take them out" Glen said.

Bells nodded as she went to the window and used aim hit. A scale jell was knocked down from the cannon blast coming out of Bells right bell. Once Glen was sure she could handle it he ran to the end of the hall. He came into a room with a shrine set up and two monster discs floating. Glen started the system up and pressed the unlock button. In a flash of light there were two monsters. A kelmadics and ifrit. The kelmadics and ifrit looked around as Glen's mouth hung open.

"Holy crap it's an ifrit" Glen yelled loud enough for Bells to hear.

Another explosion went off that shook the temple.

"Mind telling us what's going on" the ifrit asked.

"Um...Ya. We're being attacked. Go down the hall and you should see a chapel shooting out of a window" Glen said.

The ifrit nodded and ran down the hall. Glen looked at the kelmadics who just stepped off of the shrine. It walked over to one of the walls and tapped it with its sword. A door opened in the wall and Glen walked over to look inside. There were shelf's lining the wall. What Glen mostly noticed that all of the shelf's had monster discs. The kelmadics stood in front of the door as Glen went in. He picked up the discs and started stacking them ontop of each other. He took out some rope and tied them together so there were three bundles. A loud explosion sounded that shook the building. Glen quickly grabbed the discs and ran back into the shrine room. Bells and the ifrit ran into the room with dust and smoke coming in behind them.

"We got problems" Bells said.

"What would those be" Glen asked looking down.

"I believe your little friend is talking about us" a female voice said.

Glen looked up to see a arch reaper and a valkyrie. He noticed that on their shoulders there was on emblem. The emblem looked like it was bronze and had a image of three comets.

"I wonder if I should feel honored that your boss sent two shadow hunters after me" Glen said smiling.

"Shut up rancher. Hand over the discs and we might let you live" the arch reaper said.

"Sorry can't do that. I'm on a mission and I need these discs" Glen said getting to run.

"I was hoping there wouldn't be any fighting today but oh well" the valkyrie said.

She flew up into the air and used hot breath. Glen and the others ran to avoid the flames. The arch reaper used scythe and sent his scythe flying at glen. One of the disc bundles dropped to the floor since the rope Glen was using to hold onto it dropped. The valkyrie flew over and picked the bundle up as the arch reaper caught his scythe. Glen took o the chain off of his belt and threw the weighted end. It wrapped around the bundle and Glen pulled.

"You're getting these over my dead body" Glen said.

"That can be arranged" the arch reaper said.

The arch reaper used dark flames send a wave of black fire at glen. The ifrit stood in front of glen and countered with a blizzard. The valkyrie was distracted by this and Glen yanked hard on the chain. The bundle of discs came out of the valkyries hands and into Glens. He quickly took the chain off smiling. The valkyrie got angry by this and started using mega ray sending energy blasts all over the room. Glen and the others ducked as ifrit had to jump out of the way of the dark flames and the energy blasts. While Glen was dodging the energy blasts the arch reaper came for the discs. Glen rolled away from it but the arch reaper still managed to grab the discs. Glen stood up with his hand on the chain as he strapped the other discs to his back. He was ready to fight the arch reaper but he noticed the ifrits ears were twitching.

"More monsters are coming and I don't think they're coming to help us" the ifrit said.

Glen let out a stream of curses as he looked around trying to think.

"Break the wall down" the ifrit said.

The kelmadics nodded and used turn slash on a wall. Part of the wall crumbled to reveal a hidden passage way.

"Bells do the emergency distraction plan we made and ifrit I suggest you close your ears" Glen said smiling.

The ifrit nodded and folded his ears back as the top part of Bells head grew. It stopped when it covered the Bells whole body so she was just one giant bell. She let out a loud ring while ringing her arms and bottom bell. The valkyrie and arch reaper dropped down covering there ears. Kelmadics didn't show any sign of being affected and ifrit was doing its best to keep from crying out. Glen was used to the sound of Bells loud ringing so it didn't affect him. When Glen was sure that the arch reaper and valkyrie would be deaf for awhile he signaled for Bells to stop. She returned to her normal form and they ran into the passage way to escape scale jells, black worms, and nagas came into the room.

(SC)

Glen walked down a dirt road with Bells to his right, the ifrit to his left and the kelmadics behind them. Since they left the temple the ifrit had been asking questions about what's been happening lately. The questions were getting on Glens nerves but he could understand why the wolf monster was asking so many questions. It had been over a hundred years since they were turned into discs. People they knew were gone and life had change since the time of the ancients.

"So there's not much in the case of technology" the ifrit asked.

"Only in shrines and iron birds. It's rare to find an iron bird that works any ways. Any other piece of technology is either some thing no one knows how to use or some thing they can't get to" Glen said.

"I see. The war took more tolls on life than I thought. You're quite knowledgeable of the past" the ifrit said.

"I guess. I just read a lot of books on this stuff" Glen said shrugging his shoulders.

"So why do the people of this time call their great ancestors the ancients" the ifrit asked looking up at him.

"Don't know. That's just the way it's been" Glen said letting out a sigh.

The ifrit just nodded.

"So why doesn't the ghost knight here talk" Bells asked

Bells had a way of referring to monsters based on their appearance or actions. In the case of durahans she called them ghost knights. She called them that since they sseemed to be nothing more than floating armor. Because of this people could guess what she'd call galis and jokers.

"He's never been one to talk much" the ifrit said looking forward again.

Glen just nodded then looked down to his rock compass. The crystal in the stone ring started spinning. Glen held it up and the crystal pointed in front of them. Glen forward and saw a girl who looked confused. Glen let go of the compass so it hung from his neck as he walked up to the girl.

"Excuse me miss but is there a problem" Glen asked.

She girl looked to Glen and was about to speak but stopped when she stopped when she saw Bells, kelmadics and ifrit.

"Is that an ifrit" the girl asked touching the ifrits horns.

"Is every one we come across going to act like that around you" Bells asked.

"Hey. I can't help it if I'm a rare monster" the ifrit said smiling.

The girl stopped looking at the ifrits horns then looked at Bells and the kelmadics.

"These are real monsters aren't they" the girl asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't they be real" Glen asked.

"We've come across a real odd ball haven't we" Bells said smiling.

Glen hit Bells on her head again sending out a ringing sound. Bells mumbled some thing as she grabbed her head to stop the ringing and keep it from shaking. Glen looked to the girl who seemed to have a vacant look in her eyes.

"Genki wasn't lying. There really is a world where the monsters are real" the girl said looking at them.

Glen blinked a couple of times. He had heard of the boy named Genki from Holly. From what she said he was a boy who had come from another world in order to defeat Moo. By the way this girl was acting he figured she was from the same place.

"Well I guess I should introduce our self's. I'm Glen and this is my partner suzurin Bells" Glen said.

"How many times do I have to keep saying this? I'm a chapel. Not a suzurin" Bells said glaring at him.

"We've already been through this. Even if you're mixed with some thing else you're still a suzurin" Glen yelled at her.

Bells looked like she was ready to hit Glen but the girl interjected.

"And what about the kelmadics and the ifrit" the girl asked pointing to them.

"We'll say our names when we think we're in a good position to" the ifrit said.

"You don't think you're in a good position now" Bells asked.

"We're still out in the open. I feel better inside of buildings, town or cities" the ifrit said.

"I thought tiger breeds liked to be out in the open" Glen asked.

The ifrit did a form of shrugging its shoulders.

"Well back to what we were talking before hand what's you're name" Glen asked.

"Oh ya. My name is Kris Mill" Kris said smiling.

Glen just nodded then he remembered the compass was still spinning. He took the two disc bundles and put them on the ground. He took the stone compass off of the necklace and held it in front of Kris. She looked at it and took it. When it was in her hands the crystal stopped spinning and glowed in a red light. Three of the discs in the bundles gave off the same light. Glen took the discs out of the bundles as he put his hand out to take the stone compass from Kris. He put the compass back onto the string and picked up the bundles.

"I believe these are yours" Glen said handing her the disks.

"Are you sure you should be giving those to her" Bells asked.

"If he feels that he should then let him" the ifrit said.

Bells just decided to go with it. If some thing happened they should be able to handle it. When Kris took the three disks they stopped glowing.

"So what am I supposed to do with these" Kris asked looking at the three disks in her hands.

"Take them to a shrine and unlock the monsters" Glen said.

"So if I take these to a shrine place there'll become monster" Kris asked.

Glen just nodded.

A large smile appeared on Kris's face and she started yelling about how happy she'd be to have her own monsters.

"Ya. We found a real odd ball" Bells said shaking her head.

Glen looked down at her and hit her in the head again hard enough so her whole body rang.

"Hey what was that for" Bells asked.

"You know what that was for" Glen said.

Bells glared at him then tackled him to the ground. Kris ignored them hugging the disks close to her, kelmadics didn't say any thing and ifrit just shook his head wondering what kind of people he got him self associated with.

(--)

Holly: I wonder what happened to tyler and tiger (looks around)

Tiger: I lost him but I don't know where he is.

Holly: I don't know either. I'll go look for him (leaves)

Tiger: (Lies down then notices the shadow and steps to the left.)

Big T: (Slams into the floor.)

Tiger: Nice try (smiles)

Big T: I'm going to get you sooner or later (sits up)

Tiger: Probaply not.

Big T: Well that's the fic.Hope you liked it and don't forget toR & R. Later.


	2. Chp 2 Allies and enemies

strangegirl140: Of coarse they are. Holly will show up first but I don't know who should come next. It's a choice of genki and the monsters but if it's the case of the monsters to show up I don't know which one. It'd probaply be hare since he travels around entering tournaments.

Sorceress Sakura: I was wondering if you'd review and i'll try to write the chapters as fast as I can.

Big T: Thanks to those who read and take the time to post reviews. I would of had this chapter up but tornados hit minnesota awhile ago and power was out. Me, my brother and my sisters almost lost what ever sanity we had left. If any one has an idea of who should show up after holly tell me and i'll see if I can do it. Luckly I write this dureing school so I can work on it there and at home. I'll be putting in notes if I don't think people can figure out what the monsters are. Some of these monsters are from MR games I haven't played so don't expect me to know what they look like and these chapters seem to be longer than my FE ones.

Holly: Shouldn't you be focusing on your school work and not fan fics.

Big T: If they didn't want the students going on the internet they shouldn't put the programs on the computer.

Tiger: You're supposed to use the internet programs for research.

Big T: If they don't want me reading and writing then they should put locks on any site that doesn't have to do with school work.

Holly: That'd take to long.

Big T: That's the point.

Tiger: Let's take a look at your grades and see if you spend as much time on your work as you do on arguing (leaves)

Big T: What? No! (chases after)

Holly: I guess i'll start the fic now. The writer of this fic doesn't own the monster rancher anime or the games (except for the MRA 1 and 2 game cartredgies) so please don't sue. If any one who's from the message board otaku board is reading this and had a character in the writers rp he hopes you don't mind him useing them.

(--)

The arch reaper and valkyrie sat up as their hearing returned. They looked at the nagas and scale jells in the room. The scale jells there weren't the ones they brought with them and they hadn't called for any reinforcements.

"Who brought you guys" the valkrie asked as she stood up.

"Orders from general Jiro" a naga said.

"What? This is our mission. Why was he brought into this" the arch reaper asked standing up.

"You can't handle the job Ryda" a voice said from behind them.

The arch reaper and valkrie turned around to see a pixie standing behind them.

"Great. It's Miva" the valkrie said angrily standing up.

"You know you shouldn't talk to her like that Skye. You may be one of the rarest breeds bust she can still beat you" some one said walking out of the hall.

The man wore a black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, a spiked, leather dog collar. He has black hair with silver streaks in it with bangs that cover his right eye. Both eyes gave off a light red glow. He smiled as he walked into the room as the nagas and scale jells saluted.

"Why are you here Jiro? We can handle this with out your help" Ryda asked with his hands on his scythe.

"You know our master wouldn't like to hear that you two failed in getting the monster discs held here" Jiro said closing his eyes.

"We got them" Skye said looking at the monster discs they had stolen.

"That maybe but you were supposed to get all of them and eliminate any possible threat" Jiro said.

"What happened here is none of your business" Ryda said getting to strike him.

"Tell me Ryda. What will the master think if he found out about this" Jiro asked Opening his eyes.

Ryda mumbled under his breath as he let down his scythe. He knew that if he fought Jiro he'd be punished and even more since he failed. Their master didn't like it when his subordinates failed him. If Jiro was assigned to this he'd have to deal with it even if he didn't like it. Of coarse when he'd get the chance he'd strike him down and take his place. He'd just have to wait for the right time.

"So what is it that you want" Skye asked letting out a sigh.

"If you give us two of those discs the report on the mission will be changed" Miva said smiling.

"Fine. Here" Ryda took two of the monster discs and tossed them to Jiro.

Jiro caught them easily and held them under his arm.

"I think it'd be best to return to base and receive your next orders" Jiro said as he left with Miva following.

As he walked down the hall he heard Ryda yell and Skye try to calm him down. Jiro smiled to him self. Since the day they met Ryda had it out for him. Every time they confronted each other Ryda would get angry that he lost to Jiro and each time he'd vow he'd be Jiros executioner. When ever Ryda failed he'd give him more reasons to try.

"So when are we going to unlock your monsters" Miva asked.

"There aren't to many shrines around here since the one here is probably damaged. I can figure out where they're going and I'll unlock our new allies there" Jiro said.

Miva nodded as they left the temple.

(SC)

Glen looked at his map as they walked. Kris was still holding her discs to her while asking questions and Bells was trying to get kelmadics to talk while Ifrit was looking around.

"Her questions are worse than ifrits" Glen thought to him self.

He saw a ranch was close by was he noticed that they were going into a field. He wondered how long it'd take before Kris ran out of questions and hopped it'd be soon since she was getting on his nerves. He was sure if she didn't stop soon he'd deck her there and now.

"So about how long till we get to some where were we can unlock these disks" Kris asked.

"Maybe an hour if we're lucky" Glen said looking at her.

Kris nodded smiling. Glen smiled back figured she had stopped with her questions but the smile left him when she started asking questions again. Glen let out a sigh figuring it'd be a long hour.

(SC)

After about an hour of walking they saw a fence ahead of them. Kris ran ahead with kelmadics and ifrit following. Glen let out a sigh. Kris had stopped asking questions awhile ago but his right eye brow was twitching. Bells looked up at him knowing that it was a sign that some thing was annoying him. She could already figure what it was.

"Told you we found an odd ball but did you listen? Nooo" Bells said smiling.

"You're the odd ball here Bells" Glen said looking down at her then hit her in the head and ran to catch up with the others.

Bells cursed as she flew after them to catch up to Glen so she could hit him. When Glen caught up to the others he saw a hare sitting on the fence looking at them. Before glen could say some thing Bells tackled him down. Ifrit looked down at them letting out a sigh as they started fighting each other. Kris decided that since Glen was preoccupied with Bells she'd ask about the reason they came.

"Excuse me but is there a shrine any where near here" Kris asked.

"Ya. It's on the ranch of the guy who owns this land but it'll cost you" the hare said.

"How much" ifrit asked.

"4k about. Mostly depends on what kind of regeneration you do" the hare said smiling.

"What? At the normal shrines monster regeneration is free no matter what kind it is" Glen said standing up holding Bells by her ribbon.

"That's your problem. There's not another shrine around here for miles. No towns either for that matter. My owner can resupply you but that'll cost you too but not much of a chance I'll show you to the ranch house unless you pay me" the hare said almost laughing.

"You're an evil little monster you know that" Glen said angrily.

"I know" the hare said laughing.

"How about we give you 500 gold and you lead us the way to the ranch" Glen asked as he letting go of bells.

"Deal" the hare said smiling.

Glen took out a string with coins tied onto it and tossed it to the hare. The hare counted up the coins then jumped of the fence. He walked to a part of the fence and opened a gate. He signaled for them to come in and waited. When the last of them was in the hare closed the gate and walked leading them down a path. Glen looked around. The ranch was well built for different monsters. There were rocky areas, pools of water, streams and trees but most of it seemed to be a field. They came to another fence withfour buildings inside. Glen asumed they were the ranch house,two barns and a storage building. The hare hopped over the fence and walked up to the door of the closest building.

"Hey Allen. You got customers" the hare said knocking on the door.

The door open and some one walked out. He had white hair, blue eyes, lightly taned skin. He wore jeans, boots, a sky blue long sleeve shirt,glasses with round lens and leather gloves. He looked them over then at the hare.

"Are these them Mgac" Allen asked.

"Ya. They're wondering if they can use the shrine we keep in the storage building" Mgac said looking up at him.

Allen nodded and looked back at Glen and the others.

"How many monsters are you planning to regenerate" Allen asked.

"Only three at the moment" Glen said.

"Tablet or saucer stone" Allen asked thinking.

"Only saucers" Glen said wondering why he asked.

"3,000 gold each and 1,000 for the three times you use the shrine" Allen said smiling.

"10k is a bit much for just three monsters don't you think" Glen asked with his mouth open.

"He's right. We've only brought 6k with us" Bells said.

"You're problem. Tablet monsters cost less but you'd only get one for 6k" Allen said.

Glen started thinking. It'd be cheaper to get a tablet monster instead of getting the monsters they could get from the saucer stones. But the problem with it is that they'd probably only get one chance with the tablet regeneration and Glen hadn't brought his book holding all the regeneration codes he found. But he also had to consider that the monsters in the saucer stones were probably stored in the temple for a reason. He looked to ifrit and kelmadics but they just had indifferent looks. He looked over to Kris who just gave him a pleading look to get the monsters in the saucer stones unlocked while Bells seemed to be thinking of the situation. Glen let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he thought.

"Question" Mgac asked.

Glen opened his eyes and looked at the hare.

"Why do you need to regenerate those monsters" Mgac asked.

"I've been wondering about that to. There seem to be dark times ahead of with those shadow hunters around and their unknown leader" Allen said.

"That's the reason we need these disks unlocked. We're needed to fight" ifrit said.

"Seems kinda stupid to me. I've heard it's a big group you'll be going against so unless you have a phinox or some thing I don't think you'll get far" Allen said.

"Who knows. We might find one. I've been around them before and I'm pretty sure I can find one again" Glen said smiling.

"When were you around a phinox? They're rare and if one saw you there'd be no chance it'd come near you" Allen said looking at him.

"When I saw one is none of your business" Glen said closeting his eyes.

Allen just mumbled under his breath as he looked toward his hare. Glen opened his eyes and looked back at Allen. Suddenly his compass started glowing. He held it up and it pointed at Allen. Allen and his hare didn't seem to notice since they were heading into the ranch house. Glen smiled figuring out how they could get Kris's monsters regenerated.

"Hold on a second. How about we give you some saucer stones in return for the using the shrine" Glen said putting the compass behind his back.

The compass touched the stack of saucers stones behind Glen and two of them glowed. Kris took them out of the stack as Allen turned back around.

"And what would be on the stones" Allen asked looking at him.

"We don't know what's on them our self's. We found them in a temple" Glen said as the compass stopped glowing.

"It's possible we could get some thing rare. If not we could just sell the monster" Mgac said looking up at Allen.

"I guess" Allen said as Glen and the others walked up to him.

"So do we have a deal" Glen asked.

"Ya. Just don't break any thing" Allen said taking the discs from Kris then leading them to the storage building.

It took them a couple of minutes to get to the building. They came to two large wooden doors with a look on it. Allen took out a key and unlocked the doors and slid one of them open.

"Don't touch, break or take any thing. The shrine's in the back and only use the it if you know how" Allen said looking at them.

"But I don't know how to use the shrine" Kris said looking at him.

"I'll do it" Glen said taking the discs from her.

Glen and Kris walked down rows of shelf's and boxes while the others stayed with Allen. The shelf's held items and the boxes were marked with patterns or words. Glen figured the boxes had supplies or training equipment. They came to a set of stairs that spiraled under the building. Glen looked down the stairs then started going down. When they came to basement of the building they looked around. It was a stone room with shelf's that held monster tablets. The stones were given a sky blue light color given off by the shrine machinery. Glen looked around and saw the shrine consul in front of the regeneration platform.

"Put the discs on the plat form then get off of it" Glen said handing the disks over to Kris.

She nodded and ran to the platform as Glen started the equipment. Kris placed the discs next to each other then ran back to Glen. Glen checked to make sure every thing was in place and when he was sure he started unlocking the monsters. The platform gave off a white light as the saucer stones floated and started spinning. They spun faster as they started glowing and a bright light flashed. When the light cleared there was a snow cap, big blue and a dracomocchi. Kris jumped haply then ran onto the platform hugging the dracomocchi.

"You're so cute" Kris said tightening her hug.

All three monsters looked lost at Kris's actions while Glen closed his eyes scratching the back of his head. Kris stood up still holding the red mocchi and looked at Kris.

"So what am I supposed to do now" Kris said with a serious face.

"We fight our enemies, try to beat them and find the rest of the people these discs go to" Glen said.

He wondered if Bells was right about them finding an odd ball. It definitely seemed like she had mood swings. She smiled at him then back at her monsters.

"With friends like you around it should be easy" Kris said putting down the dracomocchi and hugging her other monsters.

Glen just shook his head as he headed up the stairs.

(SC)

Jiro and Miva ran down the isles of shelf's. Nothing there interested him but some things had caught Miva's attention causing them to stop a couple of times. Jiro just shook his head as Miva stopped at another box and looked through it. she squealed in delight and pulled out a bag of honey candy.

"Don't eat to much of those. Wouldn't want you to get fat or some thing" Jiro said looking at her.

"I won't" Miva said happily as she grabbed another bag of honey candy and closed the box.

She had found some diamonds, emeralds and a incense already. Jiro didn't know why she had taken them but figured it'd be a waste of time to ask. She put the candy into a bag of things she had already taken and flew after Jiro. He ran and saw a set of stairs going down under the building but stopped when he saw people coming up them. He pulled Miva and hid behind the shelf's. Two people and a couple of monsters came up. He figured they were the people Ryda and Skye fought at the temple.

"Lets just go through them so we can see what's on the discs" Miva said.

"We'll wait for them to leave then unlock them" Jiro said.

When the two and their monsters left Jiro and Miva ran down the stairs. They came to the shrine room and Jiro started up the machinery as Miva flew to the platform and put the discs down. When Jiro was clear he started up the machinery and there was a flash of light. When the light cleared there was a daton and a baby doll (as far as Iknow they're mini versions of pixies).

"Great. I have a young master" the daton said shaking its head.

The baby doll looked at Jiro then at Miva and she looked back.

"Just for the record I'm not to be played with" the baby doll said.

"I don't think any of us will" Jiro said walking up the stairs.

Miva just followed leaving the daton and baby doll behind.

"I guess we're supposed to follow" the baby doll said floating after them.

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like this one bit" the daton said running up the stairs after them.

(SC)

Glen and Kris started leaving to meet up with the others outside of the storage building. While they were walking through the building Kris had got onto her big blues left shoulder while holding her dragomocchi letting her snow cap walk. From what Glen could tell she seemed pretty comfortable riding on the monsters shoulder.

"Is there any thing else you have to do? If not then beat it" Allen said once they came out of the building.

"I think we're good for the mean time but I have to talk to you about some thing" Glen said looking at Allen.

"And there's some thing I'd to talk about to all of you" a voice said from behind them.

They turned to see a man and a group of monster standing in the door way of the storage building.

He wore a black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, a spiked, leather dog collar. He had black hair with silver streaks in it with bangs that cover his right eye. Both eyes seemed to give off red glow. The monster with him were a pixie who was holding a bag, a daton and a baby doll.

"I wondered if any one else would be sent after us but I'd of figured there'd be more of you guys" Glen said smiling.

"Sorry for the disappointment. I'm Jiro and I'm here to be your executioner" Jiro said closing his eyes.

"I'd like to see you do that and get away from there" Allen said.

"Why would we want to do that" the daton said smiling.

"Because he said so and I'm backing him on it. You're out numbered so it's best for you to do as we say" Kris said jumping off of her big blues shoulder and putting down the dragomocchi.

"Haven't you heard that it's more about the strength of one than the many" Jiro said smiling.

"What ever. Hey Glen, I'll fight as long as I don't get stuck with the dolly" Bells said looking up at Glen.

"Who you calling a dolly" the baby doll yelled.

"You. You're a child's play thing" Bells said smiling.

"Me? Look at your self. You're more of a pet or some thing from a fairy tail. You couldn't even fight to save your life" the baby doll said.

Bells glared at the baby doll and tried to tackle it but Glen stopped her by grabbing her ribbon. Bells mumbled then smiled. she took aim and used aim boom. The baby doll was knocked down onto her back. He quickly got back up and tried to tackle Bells but Jiro grabbed her by her wings.

"Let's just end this quickly. Take them out Miva" Jiro said.

"On it" Miva said floating forward cracking her knuckles.

"Go an unlock your monsters Allen" Glen said.

Allen nodded and ran into the shrine with pain following. Glen looked back to the pixie. He started wondering who should fight it but didn't have to decide as kelmadics stepped forward.

"Looks like I get the big boy" Miva said smiling.

Kelmadics didn't say any thing as he drew his sword. Jiro watched smiling as the baby doll glared at him.

"Let me go. I can take her" the baby doll said angrily.

"You might get broken. I don't like broken toys" Jiro said looking down at the monster.

"I'm not a toy" the baby doll yelled at him.

"Are too" Bells said smiling.

"Am not" the baby doll yelled.

The two of them glared at each other then started arguing. Jiro just shook his head and the daton ran into the building and came back with a bag of mint candy to eat while watching the argument.

(SC)

Allen and Mgac ran down the stairs into the shrine. He tossed the stones to Mgac as he started the systems up. Mgac jumped off of the platform as the disks started spinning. The two disks flashed a bright light and there was a dragon and a angel standing in front of them. Allen flipped a switch and part of the back wall of the shrine came down revealing a ramp with an penning to the outside.

"No time for introductions. Get out side and meet me out front" Allen said as he started running back up the stairs with Mgac following.

The angel and dragon looked at each other then did as they were told.

(SC)

Kelmadics swung it's sword at different angles trying to hit Miva but she was to fast. She kicked kelmadics down and flew up into the air. She smiled as she sent a wave of flames down at the monster. Kelmadics got up and quickly started running.

"Try using air shot" Glen yelled.

Kelmadics nodded and swung it's sword quickly sending waves of wind at the stream of fire. The fire was pushed back and the air shot hit Miva and she started dropping. As she fell she flapped her wings and stopped before she hit the ground.

"Not bad. But let's see how you like this" Miva said.

She put her hands together and used mega ray sending a group of energy blasts at kelmadics. Kelmadics stabbed it's sword into the ground using gaea slash and a wall of flames came up to block. When it the blasts stopped Kelmadics jumped through the flames with it's swords glowing with a red light. Miva cracked her knuckles and flew down at Kelmadics. Miva used claw slash and Kelmadics used aura slash. The two of them hit each other at the same time knocking the both of them down. They both groaned as they got back up.

"Looks like they're evenly matched" Jiro said.

"Just makes this fight a lot more interesting" Glen said smiling.

"Well this fight is almost over" Allen said running out of the storage building with Mgac and an angle fallowing and a dragon flying above.

"It's not over. Not by a long shot" A female voice said.

Lightning came down at Allen. He jumped back narrowly dodging it.

"Where'd that come from" the angle asked.

"Right here" a grey wolf ran at her and tackled her down.

Mgac spun around and punched the grey wolf knocking it off of the angel. She quickly got up brushing her self off.

"Who brought you here" the angel asked.

"That would be me" a girl said walking up to them.

She had blue eyes, black hair with white bangs, wearing black tank top with a white wolf head on it, white shorts, black boots, and black gloves with no fingers. She smiled as she bent down to the grey wolf and whispered to it. The grey wolf nodded and started charging at Glen. Kris's snow cap noticed this and used ice bomb. The blast hit the grey wolf knocking it back towards Mgac. Mgac got onto it's hands and kicked the grey wolf into a wall.

"Guess this guy didn't come alone" Kris said.

"Apparently not" Allen said adjusting his glasses.

"So who are you" Kris asked.

"The names Amber. I had a talk with an arch reaper. He told me to look for a guy named Glen and take his discs" Amber said smiling as her grey wolf walked over to her.

"Fat chance. Come on let's go" Kris said looking to her dragomocchi.

The red mocchi ran to her ready to fight.

"Let's end this quickly silver fang" Amber said.

Her grey wolf nodded as it charged at the dragomocchi. The dragomocchi started spinning around using cherry blossom blizzard. The petals hit the grey wolf and started lifting it into the air. The grey wolf opened it's mouth and used blizzard. The dragomocchi feet froze to the ground and it stopped spinning.

"I guess I win" Amber said smiling as silver fang jumped on top of the dragomocchi.

"Hey Glen. If you wont let me play with the doll then how about letting me fight the wolf" Bells asked.

"Go for it" Glen said looking back.

Bells Nodded and used ring x 3. Silver Fang was knocked off of the dragomocchi and quickly got back up.

"Forget the puffball and it's friend. We'll go for the disks" Amber said.

Silver fang nodded. Jiro looked at her while still keeping an eye on Miva's fight.

"What are you planning" Jiro asked.

"Gonna do what we're supposed to" Amber said as she charged at Glen.

Glen brought his hands up to defend as Amber came at him. Bells and the dracomocchi turned and took aim at her. Bells used aim hit and aim boom while the dragomocchi used mocchi cannon. Silver Fang ran quickly and stopped in front of the three attacks taking them so Amber wouldn't. Amber went wide eyed as she saw Silver Fang drop to the ground. She started to cry and started to run to Silver Fang but it started to get up.

"Get this discs. I'll be fine" Silver Fang said.

Amber nodded as she turned and started running at Glen again. Kris's big blue stood it the way ready to punch her. Amber ducked down and slid between it's legs and knocked Glen down. She stood up quickly grabbing two disks and started running for the storage building. Allen started to run after her but stopped when a stream of fire came down in front of him. He looked up and saw three ragnaroks (dragon type)flying in the air. On the back of one of them was a guy with red and black hair, green eyes, a black jacket, white shirt, black pants and boots. With him was a hell lord.

"What are you doing here Sheal" Jiro asked.

"I was ordered to pick you two up. We have orders to attend to" Sheal said.

"We're busy at the moment" Jiro said looking back at the fight with Miva and Kelmadics.

"Then I'll help" Sheal said smiling.

All three ragnaroks started sending streams of fire at Glen and the others. Kelmadics ran from the flames. Miva flew to the storage building and grabbed her bag as Amber ran out with a dark hair and a kitten (from what I know it's a pixie type).

"Come one Amber time to go" Jiro said as two of the ragnaroks landed.

"Hold on. I have to get Silver Fang" Amber said as she started running toward Silver fang.

"Just leave him. He's no good to us in that condition and it'd take to long for him to heal" Sheal said.

Amber stopped and looked at them as she started to cry. The dark hair and kitten looked at each other then the dark hair started running toward Silver Fang. Bells used aim hit but the dark hair just jumped and avoided the attacks. It picked up Silver Fang and started running towards the ragnarok as it got back into the air. The kitten grabbed Amber and the dark hair then flew to catch up to the ragnarok. It set the two of them down on the dragons back then sat down behind the dark hair. Amber took Silver Fang and held him close to her.

"If we're all accounted for let's go" Jiro said.

"But first I feel like watching some thing go up in flames" Sheal said smiling.

He pointed at the storage building and the ragnarok he was on sent a fire ball at it. The building exploded and the remaining parts were on fire. Allen started letting out a stream of curses as he watched the building burn.

"You happy now" Jiro asked.

"Yes. It's just not a good day till I see some thing burning" Jiro said as the ragnaroks started flying away.

(SC)

"That went farley well" Jiro said smiling looking through the bag of things Miva stole.

"It would of gone better if you had let me fight that suzurin" the baby doll said.

Jiro didn't say any thing as he took out a wind drum and struck it with his hand. The baby doll's body went rigid as a shiver went down it's spine. Jiro just smiled as he turned to look in the direction then were flying.

"O.k. Don't do that again. You know those things scare monsters" the baby doll said glaring at him.

"I'll be holding onto this so don't give me a reason to" Jiro said.

Amber wasn't listening as she watched the ground. She tended to Silver Fangs wounds the best she could. They had been traveling for a couple of minutes and they had started going over the forest that was close to the ranch. Sheal just looked at her shaking his head.

"Why didn't you just leave that grey wolf behind? He's not a very good fighter and he's not that strong" Sheal said.

"I don't care. He's my friend" Amber said crying.

"So? With the monster discs we stole we'll be able to get stronger monsters" Sheal said.

Amber didn't say any thing as she looked at the forest.

"What are you going to do" Jiro asked.

Amber did say any thing as she looked at her monsters.

"Kitten, Dark Side. Let go" Amber said.

She stood up getting a good hold of Silver Fang then she jumped off the ragnarok landing in the forest. The kitten and dark hair jumped following after her. Jiro just looked down as they left her behind.

"Shouldn't we get her" Jiro asked.

"Just leave her. She's no threat to us" Sheal said.

Jiro didn't say any thing as he went back to looking through the bag.

(SC)

Allen was looking at the remains of his storage building. His right eye was twitching as he knelt down and started going through the remains looking for any thing that was still intact.

"Oh boy. He's got that look in his eyes again" Mgac said.

"And what would that be" Kris asked.

"The look that says he's not gonna stop till he gets revenge" Mgac said letting out a sigh.

Allen stood up as he started walking towards Glen.

"I've I come along with you guys I'm going to run into those three again" Allen asked.

"We probably will" Glen said.

"O.k. I'm in. It's going to take months to rebuild and even longer to find replacement parts for the shrine" Allen said.

"Nice to have you with us. Probably best to head in now" Glen said looking around.

The sun hard started setting and it was getting colder.

"My dragon and the big blue can use the barn since it's large enough to hold the both of them. Every one else can stay in the house" Allen said as he walked away.

"Well it seems like we got another coming with us" Bells said as the others went in.

"Ya. I had been wondering how I'd talk him into coming with us" Glen said letting out a sigh.

"It wasn't all that hard. All we had to do was get a building blown up" Bells said smiling.

Glen looked down at her then hit her on the head. Bells grabbed her head and looked up at him. Glen pointed towards the house and bells mumbled as she left. Glen scratched the back of his head as he looked around. He saw Kelmadics looking around.

"How are you holding up" Glen asked.

Kelmadics looked at him not saying any thing.

"I'll take that as you're o.k" Glen said.

Kelmadics just nodded. Glen scratched the back of his head as he let out a sigh. It was hard to talk to some one if you didn't know any thing about them and harder when they didn't say any thing.

"Go patrol near the forest and I'll search the other side. If you find any thing tell me" Glen said.

Kelmadics nodded and walked off. Glen looked up shaking his head as he started walking. Kelmadics reached the fence that separated the forest from the ranch. It looked around and noticed some figures in the trees. It jumped over the fence and walked closer. When it was close it enough it put it's hand on it's sword as it recognized them as some of the people from before. Amber looked up at Kelmadics as she whipped away some tears.

"Please. Get your master. I'd like to talk to him" Amber said.

Kelmadics didn't say any thing as it took it's hand off of it's sword and started walking back towards the ranch to find Glen.

(SC)

Glen looked Silver Fang over. He took out a vial with a green liquid and a spray attachment and sprayed the liquid on the wounds. Once the wounds were coated in it he started putting on bandages. He open a small bag on his belt and takes out a black and green tablet.

"Eat this. It's grounded up newt and mint leaves. It'll have a strange taste but it'll help you heal faster" Glen said holding the tablet.

Silver Fang ate the tablet and shuddered at the taste. Glen closed up the bag as he picked up Silver Fang. Amber blinked as she looked up at him.

"Come on. It seems like it's going to rain pretty hard and I don't think this forest will provide much cover" Glen said looking down at her.

"Why are you being kind to me after what I did? I only asked that you check on my friends wounds" Amber said.

"I can tell" Glen said as he started walking.

Amber looked at him walk away then got up and followed with Dark Side and Kitty behind her.

"What can you tell" Amber asked.

"You weren't with those guys because you wanted to be. Some thing happened to you in the past and you didn't have any where to go" Glen said.

Amber didn't say any thing as she looked down at the ground.

"Allen will probably go nuts if he finds you inside the ranch house" Glen said was he walked to one of the barns.

He opened the doors and walked in. He looked around then set Silver Fang onto a pile of hay. Kitty looked around and flew up to sit on a rafter as Dark Side sat on a crate. Glen looked around and opened a cabinet and took out some blankets.

"You should be able to hold up the night here. Allen will probably calm down by mourning" Glen said as he handed the blankets to Amber.

Amber looked down at the blankets then up at him.

"Thank you" Amber said.

"No problem" Glen said as he walked out of the barn and closed the door.

As he walked he scratched the back of his head. He was good at thinking while fighting or running. Thinking during peaceful moments were hard for him. He didn't know what he'd tell Allen any more. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and hung his head down. As he started thinking he heard the sound of a lot of feet jumping. He opened his eyes and looked towards the fence and saw a group of garus looking at him. There were different type and some of them had bags on their backs. Glen just smiled. They were a group of wild garus that traveled doing work for people in return for supplies or a place to stay. The leader of the group was a pantheon and he had come across the group a couple of times and they had even come to his home once and he had become friends with them. He looked through the group then stopped when he saw the pantheon jump over the fence.

"How goes it Glen" the pantheon asked.

"Doing all right theon" Glen said.

The pantheon didn't really have a name so he just called it theon.

"Any where we can stay tonight" Theon asked.

"You could probably stay here but it's not my place" Glen said.

"We'll try to keep it quite then" Theon said.

"O.k. I guess. Stay in the smaller barn. There's some one else in there. She's in a bad mood so don't make her feel worse" Glen said pointing towards the barn.

"Thanks. O.k Guys we have a place we can stay for the night" Theon said.

The garus cheered as they jumped over the fence and headed towards the barn. Glen closed his eyes as he started heading towards the ranch house. He stopped and his eyes went big as he remembered some thing about the group of garus.

"Hey. No parties" Glen yelled at them.

"Can't make any promises that we wont" Theon said smiling as it went into the barn.

Glen shook his head as he walked into the ranch house. He just hoped they wouldn't do any thing he'd regret.

(--)

T man: There's the fic every one. Thanks to all who reviewed and those who are going to. I need to figure out some names for thedaton, baby doll and hell lord or any other monster that comes upexcept for Alens dragon and angel. Any names you give me i'll take them into consideration.

Tiger: So lets take a look at your grades.

T man: No (is tied up andhanging upside down.)

Tiger: Why shouldn't we?

T man: You'll see.

Holly: (looks at the grades and is surprised) So far he's getting A's and B's.

Tiger: I think it's a bad sign when he gets good grades.

Holly: So do I.

T man: Oh come on. It's not that bad.

Holly: Yes it his. You slack off during class and don't do your work yet you get good grades.

T man: I'll let that slide if you untie me. The blood is going to him head.

Tiger: Na. Don't think we will.

T man: (Glares) Hey holly. I wont hurt you if you let me down.

Holly:(Smiles) I'm with tiger. There are some fans out there who would hurt you if you did any thing to me.

T man: Well that's it for the fic. Don't forget to R & R. And i'm going to hurt you two as soon as I get down.


	3. Chp 3 Puzzle Piece

Sorceress Sakura: That's good to know. Maybe we've crossed pathes before.

Big T: I'm sad that I only got one review but i'm fine with it and I don't care if i'm not supposed to reply to reviews. If they didn't want people to reply to reviews they shouldn't alow the writers to read them.

Tiger: Now that that's done will you untie me? (hanging upside down tied by his ankles.)

Big T: No.

Tiger: Why not?

Big T: Two reasons. One: becuase of the grade comments and second because the snow is melting.

Holly: What does that have to do with this?

Big T: I live in minnesota. A christmas with out snow is a bad thing. I've grown up having snow dureing the holiday season just like have a real tree for christmas. Without either one of them it's justplain wrong.

Tiger: O.k but will you let me down now?

Big T: (Hits him in the face with a snow ball) No. I'm going to force you into useing blizzard to cover my house in snow.

Tiger: (Shakes the snow off) Why would I do that?

Big T: You'll see it's either that or the alternative.

Tiger: And what's the alternative?

Big T: You'll see. Start it holly.

Holly: The writer of this fic doesn't own MR or any thing else in the franchise and the characters he didn't make. He ownsa MRA and MRA2 cartidges and that's it so please no sueing.

(--)

Glen was sleeping in a bed with Kris next to him. Allen didn't have enough rooms so Glen was staying with Kris. When Bells found out she started making jokes so Glen had put a gag in her mouth to get her to shut up. Bells was sleeping in a chair next to the bed along with Kris's dracomocchi while her snow cap slept on the floor. Glen's eye started twitching as the sun light came through the window and shined on his face. He mumbled some thing under his breath as he brought up a hand to cover his eyes. He was about to go to sleep again when he heard a loud curse, a scream and abunch of things falling outside.

"Oh crud. He found them" Glen said as he got up and ran out of the room.

He thought he'd be able to get to Allen before he left to do his work but didn't count on him being an early riser. We was more worried about Amber than Theon and the other garus. He didn't bother to put on his shoes as he ran outside and started looking around. He saw Kelmadics who just pointed towards the barns. Glen thanked it then started running. He stopped when he saw Theon and the other garus. The garus started jumping the fence as theon jumped over to him.

"Thanks for letting us stay Glen" Theon said.

"Um...No problem but have you seen Amber" Glen asked looking around.

"Ya she being chased around by the guy with the glasses. I think you better go save her before he catches her" Theon said pointing to the closest barn.

"Thanks" Glen said as he started running.

Theon just nodded as he jumped over the fence and left with the other garus. Glen ran to the barn and recognized it as the one Amber and her monsters had been staying in the night before. Glen looked inside and the sight would of made his jaw drop if he hadn't expected it. The outside of the barn was fine but the inside wasn't. Some support beams were broken and stuff was thrown on the barn floor. Other than that the whole barn was a mess.

"I told them not to have a party. Oh well, glad it was Allen's place instead of mine" Glen said as he started running again.

He ran around the ranch untill he heard the sound of two people. One was screaming and the other was yelling. He figured it was Amber and Allen then started running towards the sound. When he found them he saw Amber carrying Silver Fang on her back while Kitty carried Dark Side. He looked over at Allen. Glen cringed abit when he saw him swinging two sycthes around trying to hit Amber. Amber looked over at Glen and ran behind him for cover. Allen saw this and pointed both sycthes at Glen.

"Did you know she was here" Allen asked glaring at him.

"Um... Ya. I said she could stay in one of your barns figureing you wouldn't notice" Glen said trying to smile figuring that Allen would try to kill him.

"Well becuase she's here i'm going to kill her for what she did" Allen said as he took a step closer.

Amber hid behind Glen as she whimpered abit. Glen let out a sigh as he started to think.

"O.k. How about this. I keep an eye on her till we get some thing worked out" Glen asked.

Allen glared at her as he thought.

"Fine but if she causes any problems she's dead" Allen said resting his sycthes on his shoulders as he walked away.

Glen let out a sigh of reliefe as he turned around.

"Thank you" Amber said hugging him.

Because of the wieght on Ambers back they both fell to the ground with her ontop of him.

"No problem but would you get off of me" Glen said trying to breath.

"Sorry about that" Amber said as she stood up.

Glen took a deep breath as he sat up. Why he got him self into these things he had no clue.

(SC)

Amber was sitting on the porch. Glen was helping Allen pack things up and decide one what to bring along. She sat holding her knees against her with Kitten, Darkside and Silver Fang next to her. She looked down at the ground as she thought about what she should do. She looked up when she heard the sound of some one walking towards her and saw Kris. She looked back down at the ground.

"How ya doing" Kris asked smilling.

Amber looked up at her surprised she was talking to her.

"Figured I wouldn't talk to you like Allen? Well i'm not like him and I talked to Glen. From what he told me I have no reason to be angry at you" Kris said sticking her hand out.

"Thanks" Amber said as she took the hand and stood up.

Kris nodded as she smilled. They looked over to Glen and Allen who had finished packing the supplies. Allen got onto his dragon along with Mgac. Allen said some thing to the dragon and it flew into the air with Allen's angel following up after them. Glen looked over to them smilling and waving his hand signaling it was time to go. Kris ran and climbed up onto her big blue's right shoulder where her dragomocchi was waiting for her. Amber looked down at Silver Fang.

"Are you well enough to move" Amber asked.

"I am. The medicine Glen gaive me helped"Silver Fangsaid as he slowly got up.

Amber nodded as she got up and walked with Silver Fang behind her. As she walked Kris's big blue picked her up and put her onto it's other shoulder. Silver fang walked with Glen, Bells,Kelmadics and Ifrit while Kitty caried Dark Side.

(SC)

As Glen and the others wallked the field started to turn into a canyon. As the canyon walls went up Allens dragon flew up higher. Glen looked around as he slid down a slope. The place looked like there had been miners in the canyon. How long ago he wasn't sure but he could mostly tell from the marks on the canyon walls. He shook his head figureing he should just keep going. He looked back and saw Ifrit staying behind him with Kelmadics, Kitty and Dark Side floating next to Silver Fang who was infront of Kris's big blue. He looked up to see Allen's dragon and Angle flying above the canyon. He looked forward again wondering how long it'd take them to get to the next town. He took out his map and looked it over as Kris's big blue walked up.

"What are you looking for" Amber asked looking down at him.

"Trying to judge how long it'll take to get to the next town" Glen said folding the map back up.

"And how long will that take" Allen asked yelling down.

"Maybe another hour. The canyons should end soon" Glen said putting the map away.

Allen nodded as he looked around. The canyon wall started sloaping down as they continued walking. Glen looked around. The landscape was mostly barren and there didn't seem to be much plant life or water. He looked down at the ground and there was a bath worn into the dirt. He walked along the path as Silver Fang walked up next to him.

"So why did you help us" Silver Fang asked.

"I already said why" Glen said looking down at him.

"I know but still. You and Kris seem to be more open minded than Allen" Silver Fang said.

Glen looked up at Allen then down at Silver Fang.

"I have no idea why he's the way he is" Glen said.

"O.k. Well thanks for the help. Amber appreciates it and so do I" Silver Fang said.

Glen just nodded.

"She feels very comfortbale around you if you get what I mean" Silver Fang said smilling.

Glens face turned red. Bells noticed and started laughing. Glen hit her on the head and started yanking on her ribbon. Bells glared at him and hit him in the leg. Glen glared back and they started rolling around on the ground hitting each other.

"What are you two fighting about this time" Kris asked looking down at them.

"Yea and why is your face red" Amber asked.

Bells was about to speak when Glen stuff her ribbon into her mouth.

"Um... It was nothing" Glen said standing up.

"If you say so" Amber said.

Glen let out a sigh as he dropped Bells and started walking again. Accouple of minutes later they heald the sound of tools hitting rock. Glen signaled them to be quite as he slowly walked forward. He took out his telescope and looked down the slope. There was a house and a group of people tied up. He figured the people were a family judging since there was children with them. Next to them there was a pile of machine parts. From the color and shape of the parts he could tell it was a prius (henger/raiden). He looked at the walls of the slope and saw gells, weeds and mogis. The weeds and gells were digging with shovels while the mogis drilled and dug with their claws. He saw a group of them digging into tunnels. He focused the telescope on one of the diggers and saw a bronze emblem like the ones the monsters they faught at the temple before but they symbles on them were two swords that crossed each other instead of comets.

"So what's going on" Allenasked as his dragon landed.

"Looks like some dark soldiers are digging for some thing" Glen said putting the telescope away.

"What are they digging for" Allen asked getting of his dragon.

"Can it be any thing good" Glen said looking at him.

"Nope so what now" Allen asked looking around.

"I'll try to get the family free I guess and find out what's going on. If there's any trouble tell the others and cause a distraction" Glen said as he tried to slide down the slope without makeing a sound.

He did his best to keep from being seen as he looked around a corner of the house. Some weeds walked past and he leaned against the wall to be kept from being seen. Heslowly edged to the end till he could to see the people tied up. There was a man, a woman a girl and a boy.

"What's going on here" Glen asked silelenty.

The man who was closest seemd to be surprised that he was there and tried not to show it since there were some monsters close by.

"We have no clue. They showed up awhile ago and started tearing the place up. Can you cut us lose" the man asked.

Glen nodded as he took out a knife and slowly walked over. He hid behind one the people and started cutting the rope. When one of the gells noticed he yelled alerting the others. As the gell came at Glen a energy blast hit it in the face nocking it back. He looked up to see Kitty doing scatter shots. Glen quickly finished cutting the rope.

"Get to safety" Glen said.

The family nodded and started running as Allen's dragon sent flames at the gells and weeds. Glen turned to the prius.He started putting the legs together as the others came down the slope. Then ran around him as he set the legs up and started on the waiste. One of the gells managed to get past the others and charged at him. Glen heard the monster comming at him and picked up one of the arms. He pushed one of the pieces and the fist started spinning. He spun as he stood up and punched the gell. He touched a different piece of the arm and a beam blade came out. He slashed the gell and kicked it back. He picked up the head and used gigashoot. All the shots hit the gell and it turned into a lost disc. He aimed the head at a group of weeds comeing at himand flipped a switch under the head. The eye glowed then sent out a wave of shots at them knocking them into a wall of flames from Allens dragon. Glen just smilled as he finished working on the prius. He heard a tone when tone when the systems connected. The henger type monster went into it's smaller form then unfolded and looked around. It looked at the monsters who were fighting then down at Glen.

"What is going on and where are the humans I serve" the prius asked.

"They went that way and why are the new badies here" Glen asked as he pointed in the direction the family ran.

"It's believed that there are ruins of the aceicnts here along with a saucer stone that holds a phinox. I thank you for your assistance" theprius said as it started hovering and flew off.

Glen stood up figureing that the tunnel the monsters were digging was where the ruins were and that most of them were in there.

"Press the attack to the main tunnel" Glen said.

The others nodded as they turned there attention towars the tunnel. Glen took out his chain and swung it hiting accouple of weeds. He swung the waited end and wrapped it around the arms of a mogi who was charging at him. He pulled on the chain and the mogi fell. He smiled as he unraveled the chain and swung it again knocking accouple of the mogis down. Some gells ran out of the tunnel but Dark Side and Mgac knocked them down like dominos by useing spring kick. They jumped to the side as Kitty and Allens angle went to the side of the tunnel opening. They both used mega ray sending in a group of blasts as Bells came up and used dizzy. The gells, mogi, and weeds were knocked off their feet and were hit by the blasts. Bells quickly moved aside as Allens dragon came up and used inferno while the two pixie monsters used hot breath. Flames filled the tunnels as they heard the monsters inside yell. When the smoke and flames cleared they looked inside. There were a group of lost discs and a bunch of knocked out monsters. Glen figured they were tablet monsters since they didn't turn into lost discs. Glen walked in with Amber, Kris and Allen following in. Amber and Allen tied the monsters up as the others came in and looked around. Glen went to the back of the tunnel and saw a small statue. One the statue there were three birdsand some symbols on then.

"What do they say" Kris asked.

"Give me a sec" Glen said.

He looked them over and thought about the meanings.

"It says to bring the crystal key and pieces of the puzzle shall show them selves" Glen said scratching his head.

"What the heck does that mean" Kris asked.

"I have no idea" Glen said.

He looked at a part of the statue base to see there was a small opening in it that was covered up by dirt and stones. He took the stones out brushing the dirt aside and looks at it. The hole looked like it could fit his compass and had the same markings. He took the compass off of his neck and put it into the hole and twisted the red crystal. The three birds ontop of the statue rotated as they move away from each other uncovering a hole. Thebird in the centerstuck it's beak into the hole. When it pulled it's beak out there was a stone disc piece. Glen took the stone piece and looked it over. The threed birds slide back into place. Glen looked down at the compass as the crystal glowed and pointed to the right. Glen figured that was the direction to go if they wanted more disc pieces. Glen picked up the compass and ut it back around his neck and stood up.

"So what is that" Kris asked as they started walking back to meet up with the others.

"I have no clue but I think we're supposed to collect the pieces" Glen said.

Kris nodded as they left the cave. The others had already gotten together and were treating any wounds they got from the fight. Glen looked around and saw the family and their prius walking towards them.

"Did you find any thing in the tunnel" the man asked.

"Found a statue that had a saucer stone fragment but other than that nothing" Glen said.

"Well if it's only that then that's probably all there is" the woman asked.

"I guess. Which way is the closest town" Allen asked.

"It's to the east but the path there has been blocked due to a land slide. We have some friends that could guide you through a different path" the man said.

Glen and Allen looked at each other then nodded. The man looked to his prius who looked up and sent a white beam of light into the air. Accouple of seconds later a shuri(zan/pixie) and a siva (zan/gali) ran to the group.

"This is Karc and Aloiy. They've worked with us for awhile and know the land around her quite well" the man said.

"What do you need of us" Aloiy asked.

"I would like you to guide these people to the next town" the man said.

The shuri looked at Glen and the others then nodded.

"How about we race" Glen asked smilling.

"I don't think a human could keep up with a zan" Karc said.

"I think i'd surprise you" Glen said as he walked to a small slope going up.

"Fine but if you lose don't complain" Karc said.

"I wont" Glen said closing his eyes.

The two zan monsters lined up next to Glen with Silver Fang and Ifrit next to him.

"This is pointless" Allen said as he got onto his dragon and it flew into the hair.

Kris counted down and when she reached zero Glen and the 4 monsters started running with the other following.

(--)

Big T: Thanks for reading every one and sorry for the crappy chapter. I wanted to post it before christmas day.

Tiger: Ya now well you tell me what the alternative was?

Big T: O.k. Yo hare.

Hare: (Hops in) You called?

Holly: What are you planning to do?

Tiger: I don't think either of us want to know.

Big T: Here's a bat to use on the pinyata (gives him a metal bat and points at tiger.)

Hare: (Smiles evily) This'll be fun.

Tiger: Don't you dare (starts useing blizzard.)

Big T: (Quickly takes out his note book and writes in it.)

Tiger: (A muzzle appears around his mouth keeping it shut. He glares and starts useing lighting.)

Big T: (Smiles as a group of lightning rods appear to redirect the lighting) He's all yours hare.

Hare: (Starts spinning his arm that's holding the bat.)

Holly: Let's stop before this gets any farther. Don't forget to review. (Hears the sound of metal hitting fur) Hare you better stop this now before it goes to far.

Big T: Merry christmas to those who celebrate it and have happy holidays to those who don't but to all have a happy new year.


	4. Chp 4 Meeting a friend

Sorceress Sakura: Happy holidays to you to.

T man: Sorry to all of those who read this fic for the slow update. Things have been getting in the way.

Holly: School, anime and playing FF11 to much comes to mind.

T man: Mostly FF11. Gotta cut down on the play time sooner or later.

Tiger: Ya but i'm just happy that i'm free (covered in bruises).

Holly: Yes but I think you went abit over board on hare (points to hare who's knocked out and covered in ice and snow).

Tiger: He had it comeing (smiles).

T man: Ye but I think it was to much when you were useing his ears as chew toys.

Tiger: He had that comeing to. He shouldn't of been hitting me with that metal bat. If you weren't the author i'd go after you to.

T man: That's why i'm happy. You can't do any thing to me but I can do alot to you.

Holly: I'm just happy about fans who keep tyler from doing any thing to drastic.

T man: Well I can do bad stuff to tiger. Just not you but let's stop here. Hit it holly.

Holly: Every one should know how it goes. The author doesn't own MR and the origanle characters are his own except for accouple of them.

(--)

Glen jumped over a rock as he dodged larger ones. The two zans behind him ran ahead of him taking the lead followed by the tigers. Glen mumbled under his breath and started running faster. He sees a slanted rock and starts running up it. Once he's at the top he jumps and lands in front of the others. He smiles as he runs. The four monsters look at each other then starts running faster. Glen noticed that they were running as fast as they could then started running faster. They came up to a tight corner and almost fell down as the turned the corner. If the race could be recognized with any thing it'd be the race track. The way they were running could remind some one of horses or dogs running around the track. The two tigers took the turn easily as Glen an the zans had to keep their left hands pressed against the ground as they slid and to keep them selves up. They started running faster to catch up with the tigers. Glen frowned a bit since he was getting tired. He looked ahead to see a sandy slope ahead. The monsters were going to have an easier time since their feet were more built for down hill movement that his boots. He looked over to the right side and saw a skinny stone large enough to hold some weight sticking out of the sand near the slope. The bottom looked weak and easily able to crack. He smiled as he jumped. He kicked it has he fell pushing the stone down under him. He smiled as he started going down the slope riding on top of the stone. He smiled as he passed the tigers and zans.

"Bye guys" Glen said smiling.

The tigers growled and used blizzard and ice bomb to try to hit him. Glen leaned to the side and avoided it and the attack made a ice path that went all the way to the bottom of the slope. The zans looked at each other then jumped onto the ice path and slid ahead using the three nails on their feet to steer. The tigers growled as they had to start running faster. Glen saw the ice path and took out his chain. He smiled as he swung the weighted end and started cracking the ice. The zans had to jump when ever they came to a patch of cracked ice. The tigers started using blizzard to make piles of snow in front of Glen. He started having to dodge the snow piles as the two tigers ran faster. The slope evened out and Glen had to jump as he came to a large snow pile. The stone got stuck in the snow as Glen rolled on the sand. He quickly got back up and started running as the ice path ended and the zans started running to. They looked ahead of them selves and saw the walls of the city ahead. All five of them got a determined look in their eyes as they gave it all they got and ran as if their lives depended on reaching the city first. They all knew it'd be a close race.

(SC)

It was about an hour later that Kris and the others caught up with Glen and the monsters. When they saw them they were a couple of feet from the walls of the city. All five of them were chest down on the sand panting. Their legs and arms were spread out as they tried to catch their breath. Bells shook her head as she closed her eyes and sighed. It seemed as though neither of them one their race.

"I told you racing was pointless" Allen said as his dragon landed.

"Shut...It" Glen said looking up at him.

"Fine. But one thing" Allen said as he got off his dragon.

"Yes" Silver Fang asked as he looked up.

"I win" Allen said as he walked across from the dessert into the city.

Glen and the monsters looked at him, and blinked their eyes a couple of times.

"Arrrg" the five of them screamed with their heads down clutching the back of their heads.

"Wait a minute. You said racing was pointless" the five of them said standing up pointing fingers at him (well the ones who had fingers).

"Yes but I never said I wouldn't race now did I" Allen said smiling.

Kris and amber got off of the big blue and crossed into the city. They both smiled at the five of them showing that they came in second. See that Glen, the zans and the tigers couldn't move they went into the city. Glen and the monsters closed their eyes as they fell onto their backs feeling tired and exhausted.

"Well that was amusing" Bells said smiling.

"Yes but would you mind helping us" Ifrit asked.

"Ya. I don't think any one of us can move a muscle" Aloiy said.

Amber took a canteen from a bag on Allen's dragon and walked over to them. Kris, Dark Side, Kitty and Bells grabbed some canteens walked over to them. Amber sat behind Glen resting his head on her lap. He screwed off the cap and held it up to his lips to drink. He took a couple of gulps then stopped.

"Thanks Amber" Glen said smiling at her.

She blushed a bit as she nodded. Kris and Dark Side gave water to the zans while Kitty and Bells gave water to the tigers which wasn't easy. The zans stood up as the tigers and Glen did.

"Well that was a challenge" Kark said as he looked at Glen.

"Ya. Normally there aren't to many humans who can keep up with a zan" Aloiy said as she nodded.

"What about us? We kept running while you three got out easy through short cuts" Ifrit said.

"Not really. We just used what was given to us" Glen said smiling.

"Using that rock and ice? That seems like cheating to us" Silver Fang said.

"Maybe be so but I have to disagree. The rock was a natural piece of the landscape so one of you to could of used it" Kark said.

"Yes and the ice was your own fault for missing and not using it to your advantage like we did" Aloiy said nodding.

The tigers looked at each other mumbling as they walked into the city.

"Well this is as far as we were asked to go with you" Aloiy said turning to Glen.

"Thanks. Hope to see you guys again some day" Glen said smiling.

They shook hands then the zans ran off into the dessert.

(SC)

Glen walked down the stairs of the inn and stretched as he got onto the street. Having a cold bath after a work out like the race always helped him relax. He looked around to see who'd be coming with them since some of the monsters were staying at the inn. He saw Kris, her dragomochii who she had just decided to call Red, Amber, Kitty, and Mgac. Glen figured Allen didn't feel like leaving and sent Mgac to help.

"Well let's go. Of coarse you guys are going to have to buy me stuff since I don't have any of the money used here" Kris said smiling as she started walking.

Glen and Amber looked at each other then started walking after her. They entered a long street with different shops and stands. Kris, Amber and Kitty went over to a store selling jewelry while Red and Mgac kept looking. Glen just shook his head trying to think about what the two girls and the pixie would get. He was a bit worried about red since it's known that mochii's wander off and eat other peoples food with out wondering what'll happen to them. Glen only hoped that Mgac would be able to handle red. He decided not to think about it and go back to what he was doing and walked over to a fruit stand.

"Now let's see. I have a large group of monsters with me so I'll need different fruits" Glen said to him self as he picked them up.

In his travels he learned to give monsters food that was best suited for their diets. Some monsters had a habit to get depressed or angry when they ate certain food. He figured that the ancients didn't really think about how food would effect a monsters personality. He also knew that they'd get into trouble a lot and he would need to make medicine, tablets and pills for wounds or any illness they came into on their journey. Since the ingredients we used were mostly fruits, vegetables or herbs they'd be easy to come by but since they were in a dessert region he'd have to buy them. Even when he'd look he wouldn't find what he needed and would have to buy it. He let out a sigh as he thought that he'd spend more money on this trip than he ever had before.

"Oh well. Guess I'll have to enter a lot more tournaments than normal" Glen said as he picked up some fruits and put them in a bag.

He took some money from a bag tied to his hip and paid the stand owner. As he started walking he saw a girl he hadn't seen awhile. He walked up behind her as he smiled. He put his right arm around her pulling her close to him and used his left to give her a noogie. She let out a scream as she started swinging her arms around.

"What are you doing" Kris asked as she ran up to them holding some bags.

"Glen. I know it's you let me go" the girl said irritated.

"You're no fun Holly but long time no see" Glen said turning her around.

"Or maybe not long enough" Holly said glaring at him.

He smiled as he let her go.

"Ya but I'd like being around you more if you'd stop giving me noogies" Holly said as she straightened out her hair.

Glen was about to say some thing when he noticed Kris was looking her over.

"Um... Can I help you" Holly asked being a bit creped out.

"If you're Holly you're taller than Genki described you" Kris said as she stood up straight.

"You know Genki? Did he get home alright? Is he o.k" Holly asked as she grabbed Kris by her shoulders and started shaking her.

Kris broke free of Holly's hold.

"Don't do that" Kris said looking at Holly.

"I'm sorry but since he left I've been worried about him. I always wonder if he's alright and if he'll ever come back again" Holly said as she fealty her self about to cry.

"Well if it's any help this one came from Genki's world so there's a chances he will to" Glen said as he pointed at Kris.

"Ya. He's always trying to find some way to get back here so he can see you. When ever there's a new game out or some thing else that he thinks might bring him here he gets it and tries" Kris said.

Holly nodded as she smiled.

Glen was about to say some thing when they heard Mgac yell.

"Red. Don't eat that" Mgac yelled.

"I guess he couldn't handle red" Glen said as Kris ran off.

"Let me guess. Mochii breed" Holly asked.

"Yup. We might as well as see if we can keep less problems from happening" Glen said as he walked.

Holly just nodded as she followed.

(SC)

Glen and the others were in a room that was in between the rooms for the girls and guys. The room had an open window and a balcony so that Big Blue and Allen's dragon could hear that they were talking about. The only people in there were Glen, Holly, Kris and Red. Kris was lecturing Red for eating the food from the stand earlier. Red's only excuse was that it was hungry which only made Kris tell it to come to one of them if it's hungry.

"So let me get this straight. She came from Genki's world but not the same way he did. That correct" Holly asked.

"Ya. From an estimate she came into our when I unlocked Ifrit" Glen said as he brought over some tea.

He poured it into cups and handed one to Holly. She took a sip then looked down at the cup and blinked a couple of times.

"Some thing wrong Holly" Glen asked.

"No. It's just this tea reminds me of a rancher I worked with back at age island" Holly said as she looked up.

"I remember hearing about that. You two made it to the kings rank fairly quickly and even got the blessings of a phoenix" Glen said.

"Ya. Most people said my partner was Magnas reincarnated. He worked well with any monster. Especially the ones the legendary four use" Holly said as she thought back.

Glen just nodded. Zans, jokers, dragons and phoenix were monsters only privileged people were able to train. The legendary four where a group of ranchers who trained them to be the best. If Glen remembered correctly Holly's mentor Teske was the legendary four rancher who raised dragons. Magnas had been the one of the legendary four who raised phoenix but died at a young age due to an illness.

"If I remember correctly you even managed to get a doodle even those things are annoying" Glen said smiling.

"If you want annoying try dealing with a gitan who likes to break stuff and do it's high pitched laugh during a full moon like a wolf" Holly said as she laughed a bit.

"I've never raised one but I've heard they can be quiet a handful" Glen said as he nodded.

Kris and Red sat down next to them.

"What ya guys talking about" Kris asked.

"Just remembering some old times" Holly said.

Kris just nodded.

"So what are you doing this far from home Holly" Glen asked.

"I came to find the others. When Genki left we went our separate ways. Mochii left to go live with Ducken, Tiger found Grey Wolf and left to go remake their pack, Hare left on his own to make money again while Golem left to go see Undine" Holly said as she looked down.

"And Suezo" Glen asked.

"In some mountain some where trying to perfect his teleport" Holly said as she drank more of her tea.

"From what Genki said he had a hard time doing it and the only time it worked was when you guys were in danger" Kris said.

"Ya. It's as the saying goes 'nothing focuses you more than when some one's trying to kill you'. But enough about what I've been doing. Why are you and the others out here" Holly asked.

"Doing the same thing you and the others were doing. Well close enough any way" Glen said.

"What do you mean" Holly asked.

"Well you know of the trouble coming up. Most people don't know what's happening but there's rumors" Glen said.

"Yes. I've heard. Some one has gained Moo's powers" Holly said as she nodded.

"Well unlike you and your locator stone I'm using a compass" Glen said.

He took the compass from around his neck and handed it to Holly.

"It locates a special group of saucer stones I had found" Glen said.

"If that's the case why are you out looking for them" Holly asked as she passed it back.

"I had found all of them but badies came and stole them. I managed to keep some of them and I'm using the compass to find who they go to" Glen said as he put the compass back around his neck.

"And this that why you're traveling with him Kris" Holly asked looking at her.

"Yup. If I wasn't I'd be completely lost in this world" Kris said smiling.

Holly just nodded as she looked down at her cup.

Glen looked at her then smiled.

"I know what you're thinking. Of coarse you can come with us" Glen said.

Holly looked up and blinked a couple of times.

"What do you mean" Holly asked.

"I may only have been around you for about 2 months but I have an idea of what you're thinking about. You want to fight the new badies and see Genki again" Glen said.

"Of coarse I want to fight the badies again see Genki but..." Holly stuttered out as she blushed a bit.

"I thought there was some thing between you two. You want to come with us to see him don't you" Kris said smiling.

Holly blushed more.

"I wonder have you two kissed yet or are you planning to kiss him if he comes back" Kris said continuing to smile.

Holly's face turned a bright red as she shook her head. Kris was about to speak again when Glen stopped her by putting his hand on her head.

"I think that's enough for now Kris" Glen said.

Kris mumbled under her breath about wanting to see how much redder Holly's face could get but dropped the subject. Holly let out a sigh of relief as her face returned to it's normal color.

"I don't think any of the other would mind having you with us but I'll talk to them any ways" Glen said putting the cup on the table.

Holly nodded as she put the cup down and the two of them shook hands.

(SC)

Glen walked down the stairs of the inn. He stretched his arms once he was outside. It had been a good nights sleep except for two problems. One was that Allen had wanted to be included in any future decisions about the group and second was that Kris had started talking to Holly about her relation ship with Genki and the worst part was that Bells had joined in. Glen looked back to see Holly's face was still a bit red and Amber scolding Kris and Bells. The two of them were smiling not really caring about how they acted. Allen was already out side with his monsters while the others followed.

"Well if we're all here and the two snoopers are done let's go" Allen said as he looked at Kris and Bells.

Kris and Bells just shook their heads giving an innocent look. Glen slapped his hand to his head as he sighed. He started wondering if Bells was influencing Kris or if it was the other way around. What made it worse was the possibility that they were influencing each other. The thought made him shudder. It was bad enough having one Bells around to annoy him but having some one who could match her in personality was worse. He shook the thought from his head as Allen got onto his dragons back and it prepared to rise. The others checked their bags to make sure their bags were packed. As Glen was about to start walking his compass glowed and started spinning.

"What's going on? Danger, one of the monsters taken or is it a rancher" Glen thought as he quickly looked around.

He then heard the sound of movement. He quickly knew they were jells but what kind he wasn't sure since the sounds of cannon fire where going off.

"Get down ev-" Glen said but was cut off when the cannon shots landed.

They were knocked off their feet as smoke and dust rose up. Allen's dragon quickly responded and started flapping its wings to clear the dust and smoke. Glen coughed as he could see people running in every direction.

"What's going on" Amber said as she got up.

"Jells. Can't tell what kind. To much noise for me to hear properly" Glen said.

"Well what ever is going on let's check it out" Allen said.

His dragon flew of the ground and the two of them left. Glen looked to the others who just nodded and ran after him.

(--)

T man: Thanks for reading every one. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I need some time to think about other ranchers being in the story or going with my origanle plan and I fealt that the chapter was getting long. Of coarse my brain's fried so I don't have any ideas for new people so if any ideas are submitted i'll take them into consideration. Thanks.

Holly: Just don't expect him to post a chap around aprill 11.

T man: Yup. That when monster rancher evo/ monster farm 5: circus caravan is supposed to be released. If I get it I want to use some of the monsters in my fic but i'd need some time to get an idea of where the new monsters would go.

Tiger: Ya but let's hope you don't get it any time soon. You're already behind on your posts.

T man: That's why i'm posting now tiger and i'll try to do it sooner. Well that's all for now. Don't forget to review. Later all.


	5. Chp 5 Battle in the city

Sorceress Sakura: Thanks for the review and here's the new chap.

T man: I live and sorry for the late update to my fans who read this. Accouple of things got in the way. Mostly video games, anime's, going to the anime detour convention (yes I know that was months ago), school, summer school and working on a different fic but here's the new chap

Holly: I'm glade you did since i'd like to know what'd happen.

Tiger: So do I (has hare in a choke hold.)

Holly: Should you really be doing that.

Tiger: Why not?

T man: He'll probably get you back.

Tiger: Fine (stops choking hare.)

Holly: Good.

Tiger: (Starts jumping on hares back.)

T man: Let's just start it holly.

Holly: Probably best before hare gets back up. Hopefully every one knows how it goes by now. The author does not own MR or the other peoples characters. He only owns the fic and his own characters.

(--)

Glen quickly looked around him. His compass was spinning for some unknown reason and it didn't help that they were being attacked. He looked around trying to look for the attackers but to many people were running through the streets. When ever a group of people went in one direction to leave the town an explosion happened near them to send them in another. He looked around trying to find where the source of the attacks were but couldn't tell. Ifrit was looking around as people ran past.

"What's wrong Ifrit" Holly asked.

"This battle maneuver. It was taught to one or two of us in our group. I'm not sure which one it is that's doing this" Ifrit said as he shifted his ears.

"Why not" Amber asked.

"Not enough information so I can figure it out" Ifrit said looking up at her.

"What you mean" Kris asked.

"I can't get good enough hearing with so many sounds and I can't get a good scent since there's some thing in the air. Glen doesn't seem like he can tell what's going on either" Ifrit said.

"Ya. I guess we'll just have to split up" Glen said.

The others just nodded as they ran down different streets.

(SC)

Allen watched from the skies. Smoke was coming out of craters or from burning buildings. He was about to fly to another section of the city when he noticed some thing on the ground. He instructed his dragon to start circling. An iron bird and landed and badies were coming out. From what he could tell there were jells and golems going to different parts of the city. He noticed a group of aroma pots near the propellers of the iron bird. He figured that the pots were there to confuse any monsters that tracked by smell. He signaled for his dragon to dive bomb. It flew into the air then folded it's wings back. As it came down to the ground it opened it's wings and flew quickly along the ground. The dragon opened it's mouth and used inferno. The flames flew in front of the dragon and hit the aroma pots causing them to burn up. The jells noticed the two and turned into their cannon forms. Allen yelled out a quick commanded and the dragon used flutter and pushed them back knocking there aim off. The as the jells fell onto their backs Allen's dragon used dragons claw on one of the engine before flying up.

"They wont be leaving for awhile" Allen said as he looked down.

His dragon started flying away as the jells started firing.

(SC)

Glen ran through the streets. With him were Kris, Ifrit and Bells. Ifrit regained his since of smell and started leading them to who had been leading the attack. As they ran they heard a high pitched howl. They all stopped and covered their ears.

"That sounded like a bargest" Glen said once the howling stopped.

"That didn't sound like one. It is one. I can't believe they put that freak on this mission" Ifrit said as he started running.

"You know who's attacking us" Kris asked.

"Ya. He's not exactly the best monster to have around" Ifrit said.

"Since you're calling it a freak I assume it's a physical change" Glen asked as they followed.

"A what" Kris asked looking at Glen as they rounded a corner.

"A physical change. There are times when a monster will change in appearance while others just change color during a fusion" Bells said.

"That kind of makes since. In my world the smaller game systems only show color changes while the larger ones are more defined" Kris said as she thought.

"Ever seen a bargest" Ifrit asked.

"Only the color changed ones" Kris said.

"They're not to pretty to look at" Bells said grimacing.

Glen, Ifrit just nodded as they came to a large pile of ruble. People where scrambling over it looking like some thing was after them. As a couple of kids were coming across the rubble some thing behind them exploded. They flew through the air a couple of feet before they hit the ground roughly.

"Go check on them Kris" Glen said turning towards her.

Kris just nodded and started running towards the kids. Glen turned back to the rubble as a figure walked to the top of it. Ifrit let out a growl once he saw that it was a bargest like he thought. (AN: for those who don't know what a bargest looks like they're pale grey on their front half and dark red with black stripes on their back half, a mouth that looks like it has no lips, ruby colored eyes and long yellow horns that curve outward.)

"I really hate you guys" Bells said.

The bargest just smiled and started laughing.

"I find it really entertaining fighting fools like you" Bargest said smiling.

"So how'd you managed to get grouped with me and the others? From what I was told you were to unstable for this job" Ifrit asked.

"Unstable is a word made by those who see a difference as a weakness. They didn't put me on this mission" Bargest said.

"Then why are you here" Ifrit asked with a growl.

"I snuck into the sealing chamber of coarse. I became a disc and those fools put me with you weaklings. As for why i'm here this world is much more amusing than the last. There's not much technology around as there was in the past which means a lot more fun for me when it comes to terrorizing people" Bargest said as it laughed.

"Enough of this. You're going back to being a disk" Bells said.

"I'd like to see you try you little toy" Bargest said smiling.

"O.k. That's it. You die now" Bells said as she tried to charge up the rock pile only to have her ribbon grabbed by Glen and kept back.

"Don't do any thing stupid Bells" Glen said.

"But he called me a toy and I hate that. I gotta pound him into dust" Bells said trying to get out of Glens grip.

"Let's let Ifrit deal with this one" Glen said pulling her back.

Bells mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms seeing that Glen wouldn't let her go. Ifrit just nodded to them and stepped forward. Bargest jumped and let loose an ice bomb causing Ifrit to jump back and let loose a blizzard. The blizzard hit the ice bomb and knocked it off coarse so it crashed into a pile of ruble. Bargest landed and charged forward. Ifrit lowered his horns and ran to meet him. The two locked horns and started trying to push the other back. The two of them growled and let loose a lightning. Both monsters took the hit and got knocked back wards. They both shook of the attack and charged forward at each other again. They both used one-two and hit each other with their paws. The two of them stumbled back then charged each other again. The battle continued this way for minutes with them dodging, taking or countering with their own attacks. Ifrit jumped as Bargest tried to charge him. While still in the air Ifrit looked down and used blizzard. Bargest quickly used it's own blizzard. Cold wind and snow went through the area as the attacks hit each other and canceled them self out. Ifrit used scratch as he came down but missed. Bargest smiled and quickly hit Ifrit with an ice bomb. Ifrit took the hit and was knocked into a pile of rubble and dropped to the ground. Ifrit weakly tried to get back up but fell. Bargest let out a laugh as it walked up to Ifrit.

"It looks like the training you took was for nothing. I'm one of the best" Bargest said smiling as it walked over and raised it's paw and extended it'd claws.

"Wrong. I'm one of the best." Ifrit quickly opened it's mouth and hits bargest in the face with a blizzard.

Bargest stumbled back and was quickly rammed into a pile of rubble. Ifrit start barraging the opposing monster with ice bombs and thunders. The ice bombs exploded kicking up dust and dirt. When the dust cleared there was a lost disc where Bargest has been. Ifrit smiled as he dropped down to his hind legs and stared panting. Glen, Kris and Bells ran over to Ifrit.

"You alright" Glen asked as he started tending to Ifrit's wounds.

"Ya. Not to bad" Ifrit said smiling.

"Would of been easier if you had asked for help" Bells said.

"Pride issues. I'm sure you'd under stand" Ifrit said.

Bells was about to say some thing but thought about it and just nodded.

"So what are we going to do with that" Kris asked looking over to the lost disc.

"Take it with us. It'd probably be best and if it's with us the enemy wont be able to bring it back" Glen said as he walked over to the lost disc.

He took out a knife and cut the disc off its stalk.. He tied some rope around it and walked over to the others.

"Let's get going. We'll need to find the others and see what we can do about casualties" Glen said.

The others nodded and they started running.

(SC)

Amber, Holly, Dark side, Kitty along with Mgac ran through the city. They stopped occasionally to help people trapped in rubble or to escape enemy monsters.

"How long do you think this'll keep up" Holly asked as she finished treating a persons arm.

"Not sure but it seems like things are thinning out. Guess the others are cleaning things up quickly" Kitty said as she looked around.

"Don't stay up there to long. Some one might use you as target practice" Mgac said.

Kitty nodded and landed. The person Holly was helping thanked them and ran off with a couple of people and ran towards the edge of the city. They took one last look around and started running to another part of the city. As they ran they saw a chest upside down on a pile of rubble. Dark side noticed it and hopped over.

"That might not be a good idea" Mgac said.

"Why not? Could be some thing precious to some one. Be a shame if they lost it" Dark side said as he put a hand on a chest.

Before any one could say some thing the chest flipped over, jumped as it opened and clamped down on Dark sides head. Dark side started running around in circles screaming get it off.

"That's why. It's probably a jackinthecho" Mgac said shaking his head.

Kitty charged up an energy shot and fired it. The chest got hit and flew off of Dark sides head. The chest landed as the dark hare monster got it's breath back. The chest opened and as Mgac had guessed it was a jackinthecho. (AN: A small monster shaped like an egg with stubby arms and wrapped like a mummy inside a chest. I just call them mimics. If you play enough fantasy rpgs you know why.)

"Darn it. I wanted to bite his head off" the jackinthecho said.

"We don't have any thing to be worried about from this guy. They're more of an annoyance than a threat" Mgac said.

"I'll show you an annoyance" the monster said growling.

It let out a loud whistle and a couple of seconds later more jackinthecho's showed up. They closed their chests, opened them and started using gun. Holy and the others ducked and hid behind some rubble to avoid the attacks. Kitty quickly started using megaray but the enemy monsters just closed their lids to help reduce damage. She mumbled under her breath and started fire multiple energy shots quickly.

"They're mostly distance attacks so we wont be able to get close enough to them" Mgac said.

"And we'll need to pull back soon. I'm not sure how long Kitty will be able to keep them busy" Dark side said.

Amber just nodded as she looked around.

"You were here before we were Holly. Any way out that could help us" Amber asked.

Holly closed her eyes as she thought. She hadn't been through much of the city but she knew where some of the important buildings were.

"How much of ancient technology do you know" Holly asked looking at Mgac.

"Hopefully enough for what ever you're planning" Mgac said.

"O.k but we'll need to get going so try to get the jacks to be distracted" Holly said as she looked around.

Mgac and Dark side nodded as they went over to where Kitty was. They quickly talked to her and she nodded nodded. The two dark hares used muhaha. All of the jackinthecho's closed their lids to block out the sound. Kitty quickly flew into the air and used hot breath sending a wave of flames at the monsters. The jackinthecho's quickly started hopping around and rolling on the ground to try to put the flames on their chests out. Holly and the others quickly took the chance and started running. Once the flames were out the jackinthecho's chased after them. The monsters came to a dead end and started looking around. They saw a building with an opening and hopped in. There was nothing but dirt and rubble from what they could see and holes in the ceiling shining light down onto the floor. A group of the jackinthecho's jumped down one of the piles of rubble and in a flash of light they were turned into saucer stones. One of the jackinthecho's let out a scream before it was pulled down into the ground. The others started running towards the hole in the wall but energy blasts came down causing them to close their lids and forced them to jump back towards the center of the room. More of them were pulled down into the dirt and some where just knocked back onto the floor and turned back into saucer stones. A couple of minutes later there wasn't any of the monsters left except saucer stones or lost discs. There was movement in the rubble and Mgac pulled him self out.

"Well that was an annoyance" Mgac said brushing the dirt off of his fur.

"Hopefully we wont have to do any thing like this again" Dark side said sticking his head out of a hole.

"It was good target practice though" Kitty said coming down from some rafters.

"True but you'll need work on your timing. You almost hit me a couple of times" Amber said coming from behind a pile of rubble.

"Even though the shrine equipment was set to do a group sealing it took longer than I thought to charge up" Holly said walking up to them.

"This one was just put together from different parts and it's probably not used much" Mgac said.

"But it's done pretty well and wouldn't it be easier to use this as a trap" Kitty asked.

They thought about it for a couple of seconds and holly nodded. Amber and Dark side ran outside to look for more enemies while the others moved the saucers out of sight and got the shrine ready.

(SC)

It was a day later and Glen and the others had helped with what they could in the reconstruction of the city. Glen and Allen had gone to the remains of the iron bird and were looking through different papers.

"Found out any thing on why they were here" Holly asked.

"It looks like there's supposed to be a piece of the disc we're searching for here" Glen said at a paper.

"They weren't ones to keep information secret were they" Mgac said.

"Apparently not especially when they have enemies around where they're going but i'm wondering why my compass didn't locate it" Glen asked putting the paper down.

"This is why. Apparently the piece was kept in some kind of container that stops any thing from tracking it" Allen said after reading through a paper.

"What's it look like" Kris asked.

"It's supposed to look like a black cracked orb with a red center" Allen said.

"Oh. I think we found it. We found it in a piece of the unlocking equipment" Mgac said.

"Did you bring it" Glen asked.

"Ya. We figured it was broken since we've never seen it before and it didn't seem like it was supposed to be apart of a shrine any way" Holly said as she walked over to her bag.

She opened it and took out the orb and tossed it to Glen. He caught it and looked it over.

"It defiantly seems like some thing's in there but i'm not sure how to get it out" Glen said.

"I have an idea" Bells said smiling.

Glen thought about it then gave the orb to Bells. She smiled as she put it on the floor. She jumped into the air and slammed her arm down on it. The orb fell apart and Bells started looking through the parts.

"There probably was an easier way to get at what's inside" Mgac said shaking his head.

"I know but I felt like smashing some thing" Bells said.

"That's understandable" Kris said smiling.

"Just be sure not to smash any thing of mine" Allen said closing his eyes.

"I'll be sure not to. At least not with you watching" Bells said with the last part under her breath.

She moved a center piece of the orb and picked up an edge piece of a saucer stone. She looked it over and tossed it to Glen. He caught it and looked it over.

"It's a smaller piece than the first one we got" Glen said.

"There are probably some others that small so they wont be found easily" Ifrit said.

Glen nodded as he took the first saucer saucer stone piece they found out. He touched the smaller piece to the edge of the other. The crack between the two pieces sealed up. Before Glen could say any thing the compass glowed. He thought to him self and held it above the saucer stone piece and the crystal pointed north. Allen took out a map and looked at it.

"The closest place around here is a small city with mountains around it" Allen said.

"If it's hidden like the first piece was the next piece might be there" Amber said.

"If not we could just get information there" Holly said.

"O.k then. We'll head out tomorrow" Glen said.

The others nodded as Allen rolled up the map and Glen put the saucer stone piece away.

(--)

T man: Thanks for reading every one. In the next chapter one of the originale searcher monsters will show up. It probaply wont be hard to figure out who and it seems like i'm starting to put in monster from MR evo in now. Hopefully I wont get in trouble for it.

Holly: Um tyler. I think you should see this.

T man: See what?

Hare rides past on tigers back.

Tiger: Get off of me hare.

Hare: Never. Now giddy up (he pushes his heels into tigers sides causing him to growl.)

T man: I'm surprised he was able to get out of the choke hold.

Holly: I'm more suprised hare was able to get reins and a saddle on him.

Hare: Hey. Can you get me a cow boy hat and some spures?

Tiger: Don't. If you do i'll kill you and you better not record this.

T man: I wasn't but I am now (takes out a camera and starts recording.)

Tiger: (Growls and chases after the author whith hare still on his back.)

Holly: Well I think that's enough for now. Don't forget to review.

T man: Hey hare. I think you need to control your horse better.

Tiger: Comes back here.


End file.
